Últimos momentos
by DoraRussel
Summary: Nos últimos momentos de Severus Snape, uma pessoa inesperada aparece para tentar ajudá-lo.


Com passadas rápidas, Hermione corria até a Casa dos Gritos. Seu coração estava acelerado pelo exercício que quase nunca fazia, e sua mente trabalhava rapidamente. Ela não tinha total certeza de por que estava indo até aquele lugar assustador, mas alguma coisa dentro de si dizia que ela precisava ir até lá – talvez fosse a conhecida coragem gryffindor.

Paralisando com o graveto o Salgueiro Lutador, inspirou o cheiro de mistério que pairava no ar. Sabia que a visão que a esperava ali dentro não era a das melhores, então se preparou mentalmente para o pior.

Seu coração parecia querer sair pela boca; ela tentava controlar a respiração, inspirando pelo nariz e expirando pela boca, mas parecia ser um esforço em vão. O suor gelado escorria por sua tez, sendo por vezes enxugado com a manga empoeirada da blusa de frio que usava. Deu mais alguns passos, e pode ouvir gemidos agonizantes.

Enquanto sua razão dizia que ela deveria ir embora, temendo o desconhecido que conviveu com ela por anos, seu coração berrava que o certo seria ajudá-lo, mesmo depois de tantos insultos, afinal, agora todos sabiam a verdade – aquele homem que sofria na sala ao lado não passava de um espião que lutou as escondidas a guerra toda, tentando livrá-los do mal chamado Voldemort.

Temendo o que veria se ultrapassasse aquela porta, Hermione ficou paralisada por segundos que duraram horas. Precisava ser forte, precisava ter coragem, precisava honrar a casa que tanto amava.

Lentamente, abriu a porta e entrou na sala, sendo obrigada a apertar os olhos, na tentativa de enxergar algo mais que a escuridão. Uma voz rouca e sofrida soou logo após sua entrada, assustando Hermione que segurava sua varinha firmemente.

– Quem está aí?

Tentando se acalmar do susto, Hermione avançou alguns passos e, apontando para um dos cantos, sussurrou um _Lumos_, revelando assim sua identidade sem precisar falar – ela já não confiava em sua própria voz.

– Ah... – suspirou ele, para logo em seguida soltar um gemido contido – Se não é a Sabe-Tudo... – não havia sarcasmo na voz dele, era somente uma frase já tão conhecida pelos dois, dita de forma cansada.

– Então, veio aqui para ver o estágio degenerativo do seu _terrível_ professor de poções? – Snape tentou se sentar de uma forma que sua dignidade não estivesse tão destroçada como estava.

Hermione estava paralisada. Não sabia o que mais lhe perturbava: a ferida exposta no pescoço de seu ex-professor, ou ter a certeza de que ele não passava de mais um humano que sofria, e que agora lutava para viver uma vida livre do mal que o atormentava.

– Não... – ela teve a consciência em responder – Eu... eu jamais faria isso! – afirmou mais para si mesma do que para ele, que tentava esboçar uma risada irônica – conseguindo apenas uma careta de dor, que tirou Hermione do transe em que ela estava, fazendo seu cérebro voltar a racionar com rapidez, pensando no que poderia fazer para ajudá-lo.

Com a varinha, transfigurou um armário velho que estava encostado em uma das paredes numa bacia, adicionando logo em seguida água com o feitiço _Aguamenti_.

Snape observava tudo isso calado, sentindo cada vez mais dor. O veneno da cobra corria em seu sangue, chegando a todos os lugares de seu corpo. Era o seu fim, e resignado, ele esperava por isso. Percebeu que ela se aproximava com uma bacia nas mãos, e disse:

– O que pensa que... – mas ele não terminou a frase, pois a voz determinada dela cortou a voz fraca dele.

– Vou limpar esse ferimento, e depois preciso da sua ajuda para tirar o veneno do seu corpo. – Hermione disse, respirando fundo e se ajoelhando perto do corpo de Snape.

Ele observou ela recitar um feitiço que cortou um pedaço de sua sobrecasaca, e viu que os movimentos dela eram confiantes. "Em que instante Hermione Granger tornara-se uma adulta?" – ele pensou confuso.

Hermione demonstrava toda a segurança do mundo em seus movimentos, mas por dentro temia uma rejeição dele. Controlando-se para não tremer, ela molhou o pano e somente hesitou quando teve de levá-lo até o ferimento.

Snape sabia que para dar esse passo, Granger esperava uma autorização dele. Ele sabia também que não tinha muitas escolhas, então acenou levemente para que ela prosseguisse com o que quer que aquilo fosse.

Com delicadeza, Hermione tocou a ferida com o pano; em seguida pressionou o lugar, buscando estancar o sangue. Ouviu um gemido e sentiu a mão de Snape segurando o braço em que ela se apoiava no chão. De início o toque a assustou, mas ela sabia que não era hora para bobagens, então continuou pressionando a ferida com ligeira força.

– Com certeza você deve saber algum feitiço que ajude a tirar o veneno do seu corpo, você só precisa me explicar como...

Snape apertou com mais força o braço dela, recebendo a atenção que queria.

– Esse veneno é letal, seus cuidados vão apenas atrasar o inevitável. – disse rápido, sendo tomado em seguida por um acesso de tosse; virando-se para o lado oposto em que Hermione estava, ele cuspiu uma grande quantidade de sangue e voltou à posição que estava antes.

Calmamente, ela esperou que ele tossisse o quanto precisasse, para depois voltar a limpar a ferida, replicando:

– O senhor é o maior mestre de poção vivo, deve saber alguma coisa que possa parar o veneno! – ela disse, indignada com a ideia de que ele morreria de uma forma ou de outra.

– Talvez "vivo" não seja a melhor palavra para me definir agora, Srta Granger. – respondeu ele com um ligeiro sorriso triste no rosto, que não durou muito, pois mais um espasmo de dor o atingiu, e dessa vez parecia ser mais forte e intenso que os outros.

Tentando não se desesperar, Hermione lavou o pano que estava encharcado de sangue, para em seguida segurá-lo contra a ferida. Seu coração estava a mil, e ela tentava se lembrar dos livros que lera sobre venenos de cobra na biblioteca, sobre seus antídotos, mas triste, lembrou-se que somente em poucos casos conseguia-se algum antídoto quando a cobra era mágica.

– Mas senhor, deve existir algum meio de parar os efeitos do veneno, até descobrirmos algum antídoto. Talvez bezoar, ou quem sabe... – mas novamente ela foi interrompida por ele.

– Agradeço os seus cuidados, Srta Granger, mas esse é o meu destino, e não há nada que ninguém possa fazer. – a voz dele era fria, oca de qualquer sentimento.

Os olhos de Hermione marejaram sem ao menos ela saber por que, e seu peito doeu com a certeza de que a morte que se aproximava dele. Em atos mecânicos, ela continuou a lavar o pano ensanguentado, pressionando, em seguida, novamente na ferida.

Após minutos que duraram mais do que deveriam, ela sentiu que ele não aguentaria mais lutar por sua vida. Hermione sabia que aquele era o fim do verdadeiro herói da guerra, e largando o pano na bacia, trouxe o corpo dele para mais perto do seu, tentando confortá-lo nessa hora tão difícil.

Ela chorava desesperadamente, enquanto sentia o corpo dele enrijecer, para em seguida tornar-se mole. Sabia que o fim tinha chego para ele, de forma dolorosamente triste. Não entendia por que doía tanto saber que jamais seria chamada de "Sabe-Tudo" por ele, só sabia que era uma dor sufocante.

Não tentou acordá-lo daquele sono eterno, somente continuou ali por algum tempo, sentindo aquela dor terrível no coração – parecia quase uma dor física. Somente recobrou a consciência quando sentiu uma brisa bater em seu rosto, secando as lágrimas que haviam parado de descer em dado momento. Com cuidado, deitou o corpo frio no chão empoeirado e saiu pela porta aberta, deixando para trás um momento que ela jamais esqueceria.


End file.
